


The Sacrifices They have Made

by Divein



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, III Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sora's moms, yes moms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divein/pseuds/Divein
Summary: Laura and Willow Deaken waited three years for their son to come home from the Island he disappeared from as a child. They never found him, but occasionally they would hear stories about his bravery. But first they would have to face their greatest fear, loosing Sora.





	The Sacrifices They have Made

Willow Deaken Stood on the docks to the play Island. Her wife stood with her. Armed with a basket filled with food and beverages. Kairi Stood up from where she sat on the Paupou tree. “Willow! Laura! You came!” She ran towards them jumping off the small cliff and into the sand. Past the sculptures and the frisbee game. Willow hugged the young women.  
“You’ve grown so much!” She held Kairi at arm’s length and twirled around with her. Laura laughed as she looked at the group of people. She didn’t know most of them, Only Kairi and Riku. She did look and see two boys who held her son’s face, the hair was different but from a distance.  
“Sora?” She said with a whispered breath. She hadn’t seen their son in three years, she didn’t remember him for a while of that time. She started walking towards one of the boys when Riku left his game and approached.  
“Mrs. Laura! It’s so nice to see you.” He said as he approached.  
“Riku, is that my son?”  
“No ma’am that isn’t.”  
“Where is he Riku.” She said he could see the fear in her eyes as she and her voice shook.  
“I think you and Mrs. Willow should come with Kairi and I ma’am.” He said softly taking the woman’s hand and leading her towards the tree Kairi had just been sitting on. The women exchanged nervous glances as they approached the tree. Riku sat on the ground, His back to the sea as he looked into the eyes of two of the women that helped raise him.  
“We have some bad news.” He began and immediately saw the pain and terror in Willow’s eyes.  
“He’s gone isn’t he.” She said as tears started to stream down her face.  
Kairi looked out at the sea, past the women. “After a fight Sora came to save me. I was trapped in the realm of darkness. It’s not a very nice place to be. Sora came to find me. He saved me… But he…” She started crying. “He sacrificed himself, so I could some home.” She put her head onto Riku’s shoulder. She shook as she cried. “He was injured and I tried… I tried to get him home.”  
“She carried him for miles.” Riku said as he held onto his crying friend. “She opened a door back to where I was waiting for them and she was sobbing, she was distraught. I wasn’t much better when she told me.” He looked Tat the women. They were both hugging each other and sobbing. “He was a Hero.” Riku said as he looked at them.  
“NO!” Willow screamed. “YOU HAVE TO BE LYING You… You HAVE to be WRONG. Sora… Sora” She couldn’t speak and cried and sobbed into Laura’s chest. Laura looked shell shocked and her eyes looked hollow.  
“We tried to bring him home Laura. WE tried to keep him safe.” Riku said as Kairi kept crying.  
Laura looked up, tears streaming down her face, “He always wanted to be a hero, he just wanted to keep his friends safe.”


End file.
